


Living

by MellenaBrave



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, if the writers won't love you I will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenaBrave/pseuds/MellenaBrave
Summary: He never thought it would be so lonely to have a normal life.





	Living

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a headcanon I posted on my tumblr.

The night was cold, colder then anything he really could remember. He glanced out, hoping to see the stars but all he could see were the muddy clouds that blocked their light, the giant spotlight swinging over them in the usual intervals. Suren sighed as he followed what he came to know as the ‘batsignal’ with his eyes, they weren’t going to show up again, he could already tell.

 

He closed the book he was reading, knowing he wasn’t going to really read it anyways. Suren fiddled with his clothes, still feeling strange in the over sized hoody and sweatpants, as he pulled his legs close to his chest. He draped the blanket he brought out to the fire escape over his shoulders, feeling a chill come over him, he wondered if it was normal to feel so cold in Gotham or if it was just the cold of the grave following him, a constant reminder of his sins maybe?

 

For a short moment he thought about using his magic to warm himself and instantly scolded himself for even considering that possibility. Instead he blew his breath into his hands, feeling a wave of relive at it’s warmth, he was alive, his body is warm, his blood is running, there was no cold grip of death lingering on him, it was a silly thought. He rubbed his shoulders, repeating this thought in his head like a mantra.

 

Suren tensed as he saw something move in the corner of his, grabbing the knife he was keeping with him and hurling it at his potential attacker in a swift movement like only a person with years of training could. The cat screamed and Suren cringed as the noise of ceramic shattering rang through the air, he stood up quickly to examine the damage he did to the pot plant as the cat gave him a accusing stare. “Sorry Tubes.” He said sheepishly, the cat simply hissed at him before making himself comfortable on Suren’s blanket. He groaned as he picked up what was left of the pot, knowing full well he would get scolded for breaking yet another.

 

“What has this plant ever done to you?” Came the voice from behind him, “Nothing,” He answered without looking up,“it’s owner on the other hand is a bitch.” Carrie chuckled, “Lucy and you won’t ever get along, will you?” She noted as she stepped on the fire escape, a spare pot already in her hands. Suren blushed, knowing full well he was the reason why they kept spare pots on hand to begin with. Non the less he smiled at Carrie as she helped him cleaning the mess he made. “It’s not my fault!” He clarified, “She is just evil.”

 

“She isn’t _evil._ ” Carrie insisted, “She just wasn’t expecting to have a 14 year old as her new roommate.” Suren gave her a unimpressed look. “Evil.” He said,  Carrie laughed, ruffling his messy hair affectionately. Suren smiled, feeling heat creep onto his face, Carrie was a pleasant person to be around to say the least, no wonder Damian trusts her.

 

“They didn’t come today either?” she asked as she examined his set up for the night, the blanket where Tubes was gently dozing on surrounded by books and candy wrappers. Suren didn’t say anything as he avoided the concerned glance she gave him, not wanting to get pitied by her. Carrie sighed, “I’m sure they just are busy.” Of course they are, he wanted to answer, Maya and Damian were always busy.

 

“You know, I’m sure they would visit more if you just told them to.”

 

“I wouldn’t have to tell them if they wanted to see me.”

 

He’s been staying with Carrie and her friends for quiet some time now, Damian said she would be able to help him being integrated in the modern world and really Suren couldn’t complain, Carrie was nice and didn’t bother him about his past at all, he wasn’t sure what Damian told her and whatever it was, Suren could tell she knew he was lying, but she respected him enough to not investigate herself. Lucy and Adam, Carries roommates were nice too, even if Lucy could be annoying at times. They believe he is Carrie’s ’ distant cousin from the middle east’ and that his 'parents’ were paying for his expenses. The apartment was big, they have a lot of books and plays, and Tubes the cat has taken a liking to him, despite all the times he would end up throwing knifes at him by accident. Wasn’t that what he wanted? A normal life? Certainly it was as close to normal as he could have hoped for.

 

He just never expected it to be so lonely.

 

“Hey cheer up. I’m sure they haven’t forgotten about you, they care about you after all.” Carrie tried to lift his mood, but Suren wasn’t as sure about that honestly. “And they aren’t the only ones, I care about you too.” She added, wrapping a arm loosely around his neck, a slow motion Suren easily could have dodged with ease, but he let it happen. Suren smiled, feeling a warm feeling in his chest, he leaned against the older woman enjoying the shared body heat in the cold night.

 

“Pizza!” Came the enthusiastic shout from within, Suren and Carrie stared at each other before breaking out in laughter over their roommates antics. “Come on lets get inside.” Carrie said as she stood up, stretching her hand out for him to grab. Suren took it, feeling her warm hand enclosed his own as she puled him upright, Tubes took this opportunity to jump into his arms, demanding to be carried inside. “Lazy fat cat.” He said, but carried him anyways.

 

“There you two are! Did Suren break another pot?” Adam asked as they entered the living room, Suren avoided looking at him. The overweight man raised a eyebrow but had a amused smile on his face, “Lets just keep it a secret from Lucy. Here ya go, I found the only place in the entire town that would put halal meat on pizza.” He grinned, clearly proud of himself, Suren gave him a great full smile. “Really? You could just have gotten him a meat free one. No wonder it took so long.” Lucy exclaimed as she emerged from her room. Suren glared at the blond woman and she glared back, “ And don’t think I didn’t hear you attack my plant again.” She added. “Be happy it wasn’t you woman.”

 

“And there you go again, no 14 year old talks that way, I swear he’s some kind of time traveler.” She remarked sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Suren could feel panic for a slight second but didn’t let it show, she was joking, just joking. “Well you are in luck, because it’s time for Lucy’s monthly Disney marathon, _'You’re welcome’._ ” Suren stared at her for a second, trying to remember what Disney is and wondering if he was suppose to understand why she sang the last part. If he remembered correctly they were animated movies, something he still had to wrap his head around really, and there was singing too, he guessed, Maya said something about it at least. “Well huddle up, we are starting with Lilo and Stitch.” She said as she pushed Suren in the direction of the couch gently, he complied, making himself comfortable with Tubes on his lab. Carrie took the place next to him and he instantly leaned on her as she wrapped her arm over his shoulder.

 

He smiled, maybe living wasn’t that lonely after all.

 

* * *

 

The night was cold in Gotham, as the boy who gave them hope swung over the rooftops, he stopped at his favorite gargoyle, taking his Robin badge off of his chest, he stared at the small monitor and felt a small smile form on his face. “How is he?” his Companion asked, keeping herself warm by nuzzling into the Bat-dragon’s fur.

And for a short time they fell out of their roles.

“Warm.” Damian answered, smiling at the image of his brother and older sister cruled up on the couch. Maya shock her head, “Lucky bastard, I told you we should have ditched this to hang out with him tonight.” She scolded her little brother. Damian gave her a apologetic smile, “Tomorrow, I promise.” He said as he climbed onto Goliath. Maya wrapped her arms around him, “Stupid cold city.” She mumbled, “Really though, were they watching Lilo and Stitch? Honestly you better make up for this big time, I love this movie.” She whined. Damian rolled his eyes, “How does Disney land sound?” He asked and the audible gasp his sister made had him smiling, it would be nice to have a vacation day with his family.


End file.
